jasons_admin_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Conditions of Drama
Rules on drama Part 1 The group will be mostly '''neutral on any drama that Head of Staffs+ are not involved in. Drama is prohibited from the group and any connections to do with it but on some occasions drama is allowed(This might be for dealing with drama or letting HRs know of any major group Drama). Part 2: Staffs Staffs '''CANNOT start drama in the group or bring drama into the group. If they do so they might receive a consequence. Staffs are definitely not allowed to use the group as a way to get people on there side during a fight out of or in the group. This is breaking the terms of the group being neutral. Part 3: Definition of drama The definition of drama is when a involving conflict happens between 2+ players out of or in the group. The severity of the drama needs to be a level of where it can start causing conflict with the group in the future or present time. All recorded cases of drama NOTICE This is only to say what type of drama had happened. This is not to act bias and is suppose to lay out the facts and the story of the drama. If the story is incomplete please do not get triggered over it. Simply drama Introduction The drama about simply has started between 2 staffs. The date was not recorded Story TailsGamingYTHD had a fight over with simplypeep over his demotion and simplypeep staff abusing players on the discord server. iRexBot was notified of this situation and immediately came over to the discord. A jury was happening shortly after and the conflict was resolved. Punishments given Simplypeep Simply peep was given a 7 day ban with a demotion to member TailsGamingTYHD TailsGamingTYHD was given a 7 day mute + a demotion to member John_DoeEX1 drama CASE IS NOT COMPLETED YET CASE NEEDS MORE INFORMATION ON IT Introduction A user known as John_DoeEX1 was asking staffs for Engineer repeatedly when told to stop. He has committed many serious violations. Story A user called John_DoeEX1 was asking staffs for the Engineer rank. He was told many times to repeatedly stop. Finally, he gained his rank of Engineer then was shortly demoted for reason. John_DoeEX1 started complaining and asking for Engineer back. Soon iRexBot had to put John_DoeEX1 of the banned from being a staff list. John_DoeEX1 was outraged from this and started complaining even more. Later on nothing much had changed until iRexBot made a deal with John_DoeEX1 that he can apply for staff when he reaches the needed age. John_DoeEX1 shortly asked other staffs for a "trading"/"sharing" accounts while he was still banned from being a staff. He was soon perm banned from the group and game. Later on, iRexBot figured out another staff was secretly sharing accounts with John_DoeEX1 and was perm banned from any connections to the group. John_DoeEX1 was perm banned from any connections with the group. 2 months later and iRexBot ordered that everyone in the group cannot share accounts with John_DoeEX1 or allow him in or else they will receive a perm ban on any connections with the group. Punishment given John_DoeEX1 * Permanently banned from any connections with the group